


Proof of Promises

by PhoenixDowner



Series: SoKai Ficlets [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gummiphones (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Sora sends Kairi some photos for good luck, and she is reminded of the bond they share. Set during KH3.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoKai Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188047
Kudos: 19





	Proof of Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alja/gifts).



Kairi couldn’t stop smiling as she closed the door behind her and lay down on her bed. The taste of the paopu fruit she and Sora had shared still lingered on her lips, and she giggled and touched her mouth. 

They’d finally done it. They’d finally shared the paopu fruit. All that time, waiting and wondering, and they’d finally made it a reality.

Her new Gummiphone buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out and glanced at the screen.

“91 new unread messages? What on earth—?”

She swiped the first message open, curious to see what this was all about. 

_ Hey, Kairi, it’s Sora! We still haven’t gotten to travel the worlds yet like we wanted to, but for now I figured I’d send you something to tide you over until we can.  _

_ Throughout the worlds, there are these things called lucky emblems. They look a lot like King Mickey’s head, and they’re supposed to bring you good luck if you see one. Since you gave me your good luck charm, I thought I’d give you some good luck in return, too. Hope you like the pictures!  _

She opened the first message, and sure enough, it was a picture of Donald and Goofy posing with one of the lucky emblems in the distance. They were on some sort of mountain, and the view was beautiful. Along with the photo was a brief message from Sora describing where the photo had been taken and what he’d been doing at the time. 

As she kept scrolling through the photos, one by one, some of Sora’s friends, some with Sora in them, a few with just scenery, even a couple taken seconds before the Heartless struck, she couldn’t help but smile.

Sora had been thinking about her all throughout his journey. She’d been on his mind so much that he’d taken ninety pictures just for her. And now something more than her lucky charm and his photos of the lucky emblems bound them together. The paopu fruit they had shared this evening made sure of that. 

So long as their hearts were connected and their destinies intertwined, she knew she and Sora would have all the good luck in the worlds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was just a short ficlet, but it feels so good to write for SoKai again. I got the inspiration the other day when I thought about how collecting all 90 of the lucky emblems gives you Proof of Promises, which you can in turn redeem for Oathkeeper. Then I thought about Sora sharing those photos with Kairi as a means of strengthening their bond, and thus the idea for this ficlet was born. Thank you to Alja for reading over it for me, and to you all for reading it as well! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
